


The Lion, The Beast, The Beat

by VicStone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Kissing, M/M, WinterCross, winterbones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicStone/pseuds/VicStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow had been yelled at for so much as talking to the Asset as if he was halfway human. "You're going to knock something loose in his programming," Pierce had said. But grappling training had apparently been what it actually took to unseat a bit of said programming, and Brock was pretty sure he didn't really give a damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion, The Beast, The Beat

So, I kept craving some fairly sweet Rumlow/Bucky interaction of some sort and couldn't find it. So this happened. Mostly because in my headcannon Rumlow's at least sweet (in his own very fucked up, cautious way) to Bucky when he thinks Pierce isn't looking. I'm calling this WinterCross. I don't know if there's an actual name for this as a ship or not. If there is, please let me know, because all I can find are the Trash Party fics and... Eh, well they weren't really scratching that itch.

Also, if you want to tumblr this or use it as fic fodder or whatever, be my guest. Just link back to me or at least leave the URLs on it. And, you know, I'd love to read anything anyone writes off of it ;)

EDIT: So, apparently, it's WinterBones. So, yeah. Gimme some WinterBones that's not trash party, and I'll... Well, I might give you a cookie. Maybe.


End file.
